


Baby Makes Three

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>In which Jaljaz have made a baby... </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

"Aljaz... ALJAZ."

Janette's voice breaks into his thoughts and he smiles as he moves to join her in the bedroom, noting that she was a little flushed and smiling. 

"What...?"

"Aljaz..."

"What?"

Aljaz asks again, moving closer, noticing for the first time the test she has in her hands. 

"Wait... you mean..."

"Yes."

Aljaz pauses, takes in the information then smiles, kissing her as softly as possible, almost whispering the words. 

"Imamo malo eno ..."

"Aljaz?"

"Oh... sorry... It means we have a little one..."

"We will, yes."

Aljaz smiles again, his touch light as he pulls her into another kiss, his hand light against her stomach. 

"Our baby."


End file.
